Taking Down Dick Roman
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Fiona is the only human still working for Dick Roman. With the image of seeing a co-worker eaten alive burned into her mind, she has been afraid to try and rally against him. Soon she meets a demon and a pair of brothers who want the Leviathans wiped out.
1. Letter of Resignation

**}-~-{**

**Chapter one.**

~_Letter of Resignation_~

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

Carrying her last box from her office, Fiona walked quickly through the dimly lit building as she headed for the front door of the office building of Richard Roman Enterprises.

With her eyes focused on her sleek, silver 2010 Jaguar, her hand shook a little as she pressed the unlock button on her key ring.

Just as she had set the box of her personal belongings in the back seat, and started to open the driver side door, she froze when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Going somewhere?" A male voice questions.

Swallowing hard and plastering a smile on her face she turned to face her boss, Dick Roman.

"Mr. Roman, I was just…" Her voice trailed off, she didn't know what to say.

"Clearing out your office?" He questioned, looking past her to her car, and then around the streetlight illuminated parking lot.

"I put my letter of resignation under your office door." She said, hoping her voice sounded confident.

"Why?" He asked, eyes slightly narrowed in curiosity at her.

She knew with out a doubt the man standing in front of her, was not the real Richard Roman, he hadn't been for a few months.

"Let's go inside Fiona, have a little talk." He said, smiling professionally at her.

"I've already booked a flight and…" She started to make excuses, but he cut her off.

"That wasn't an offer, Miss Harrison." He said, his voice flat as any trace of friendliness, false or real, was gone.

Nodding in defeat, she followed him back in the building and up to the third floor where his office was.

"Please, have a seat." He said, his tone still professional as he picked up the envelope with her letter of resignation, and took his seat behind his desk.

She felt some of the color drain from her face as she watched him pick up a sharp letter opener, and open the envelope. Her eyes focused on the gleam the blade had from the fluorescent over head lights.

Glancing over the letter he said, "Fiona, you've been my assistant for how long now? Three years? One of my most loyal employees."

"Thank you." She raggedly breathed out.

Laying the letter down he said, "You humans, are good for nothing." He sighed as he spoke.

"You say that as if you aren't… human." She said, feeling a little bold as she spoke.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we? I know that you are very aware I'm not what everyone thinks I am." He stated.

"I was afraid of that." She admitted.

It had been a little over two months since she had noticed a change with her boss, she had over heard a couple phone conversations that scared her and his overall demeanor seemed different.

He laughed, a booming laugh that filled his office. He knew he was in control and that she was utterly powerless against him.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, her throat felt like it was going to close, her mouth was so dry she could hardly speak.

"What I want, Fiona, is for you to keep doing what you are doing… handling public relations and being my assistant." He answered honestly. He didn't really have any use for humans, but he had noticed from watching her that she was smart, and she was good at what she did.

It would be easy for him to have another leviathan take over her form, then they would have access to anything she knew. But he had bigger plans for her, he wanted a human on the team to help him fit in, give him real, honest advice from a completely human perspective.

"What are you?" She asked, hating the way her words sounded with the cotton feeling of her tongue.

"You don't have theories?" He asked, toying with her.

"Honestly, no." She answered.

That was one of the things he needed from her, she always spoke honestly of what she was thinking.

"What I am isn't important." He said.

"It is to me." She argued, wondering if she was going to live to see the light of day.

"Not anymore, you see… from now on I tell you what's important. You need to learn your place human and do exactly as I tell you." His tone was serious as he spoke to the young woman.

"And if I don't?" She asked, immediately regretting the words as they left her mouth.

Smiling he said, "I thought you might ask that."

Standing and crossing the room he opened the door to his office, she nervously tucked her light brown hair behind an ear, and her hazel eyes widened as she saw Mr. Romans, driver dragging one of the buildings security guards, Paul in the room.

Her heart beat even quicker as Paul struggled to get out of the ropes that bound his arms, his mouth was taped shut.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice showed every ounce of fear she was feeling for both herself and the security guard.

"It's simple Fiona, you either agree and live… or if you aren't willing to help me, then I'll get everything you know anyways." Dick said.

His words left her even more confused, as he shut and locked the office door.

He nodded to his driver, and Fiona watched in utter horror as the driver placed his hand on Paul's arm and within in seconds was a spitting image of him.

"What the…?" Her voice trailed off, and she let out a high pitched scream as the driver who now looked like Paul tilted his head back opening his mouth to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth and a forked tounge.

Tears poured down her face as she watched the driver completely eat Paul.

Her body shook uncontrollably as she realized there was no way out of the situation.

After he was finished, the driver left the room still looking like Paul.

Leaning against his desk and facing the young woman, he smiled at the look of terror on her face.

"I take it you're going to continue to be a contributing member of our team?" He asked, still smiling.

She managed to nod, she'd rather put a bullet in her brain than be eaten alive like what she had just seen.

"Good. Now go home, get some sleep…report back to work at your usual time tomorrow morning, I'll explain your new job duties then." He said.

Crossing the room again he held the door open for her.

Every fiber of her being wanted to jump up and sprint from the building, but she couldn't mange to move a single muscle. She had always thought being frozen with fear was just a figurative saying, but now she was living proof of the term.

"Fiona?" He questioned, watching the girl who remained sitting still.

After a few deep breaths she stood and walked on shaky legs to the open door, pondering the thought he may slam the door shut before she got there.

When he didn't move and allowed her to walk unscathed through the doorway, she wasn't sure how to feel, she didn't think it was possible to feel relief at that point.

"I believe it goes without saying what will happen to you if you breath a word of this to anyone… or if you try to run from me." He said, his voice low.

She nodded, as tears still fell down her face.

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading! I really hope you all liked the first chapter. ^_^**_

_**Don't worry she is going to meet Crowley soon, and Sam and Dean shortly after that.**_

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story so far. I'm not entirely sure if Fiona is going to get involved with anyone yet, and if she does I really don't know who I will pair her with. Any opinions or suggestions?**


	2. Bottom Feeding Mutation

**}-~-{**

**Chapter Two.**

_**Bottom-Feeding Mutation**_

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

Pulling into the garage in her large house, in an affluent neighborhood. Her mind raced as she unlocked the door entered her house, now that she thought about it she didn't remember the drive there, her mind had been on autopilot trying to keep her sane and get her home safely.

Pulling a chair from the table, she collapsed onto it, hanging her head as she cried hysterically.

The image of watching her co-worker be eaten alive played over and over in her mind, she hated herself for not doing anything to stop it. But what could she have done? One move and she would have been the after dinner mint.

Finally she got herself clamed down enough to make her way up the staircase and to her bedroom.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, she thought to herself how she came such a long way from the awkward girl with big glasses from Munster, Indiana.

Late bloomer was an understatement, she didn't come into her own until her freshman year of college. When her acne had finally went away and she was able to fill out her clothes, she got contacts and chased away her shyness.

She had graduated high school a year early and went straight to college, graduating with honors at twenty-one.

Since then her life just kept falling into place, she moved away from Indiana and against all odds, managed to land a job as an assistant to billionaire, Richard Roman.

By the time she had turned twenty two, she had bought her own house and traveled all around the country with him, she did everything form scheduling news interviews, to handling media and even helped him write his number one best selling book.

But that was all over now, the Dick Roman she had grown close to was gone, and some monster was now in his place. And one word, or wrong move and she'd face the same fate.

**}-~Months Later~-{**

Fiona stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom as she ran a straightener over the last chunk of slightly wavy hair.

Leaning forward she fixed her eyeliner, and dabbed on some lip gloss, as news of another killing spree played loudly from the flat screen TV on the wall in her bedroom.

Moving into her room, she sat on the side of her bed as she put on a pair of black high-heels. She shook her head at the brutal images on the television.

Dick had told her how he wanted Sam and Dean Winchester dead, and this was a ploy to draw them out, having other monsters like him take their form and commit heinous crimes.

She still lived in fear of him killing her, but he had stayed true to his word, as long as she did what he said, she could live.

Her job was simple, continue to set up interviews and everything like before, along with now advising him on how to stay in the public eye without drawing the wrong kind of attention. Also, she kept an eye on news about him, and the others monsters he seemed to be a leader over.

She still wasn't sure what exactly he was, she was afraid if she did any research online he'd find out.

**}-~-{**

She spent her day at work like normal, kept quiet and didn't talk to anyone. Now days she wasn't sure who was human and who had been turned into a monster.

During the workday she kept checking on developments in the Sam and Dean Winchester case. Even though she didn't know the brothers, or know exactly why Dick wanted them dead, she hoped they would somehow make it and pull one over on him.

"Miss Harrison, the car is about to leave." The secretary informed her.

"Thanks." Fiona replied, looking the girl over, searching for any sign of what she might be, and frowning when she couldn't find one.

Standing up and grabbing the briefcase with the papers they would need for the meeting her and Dick would be attending later that day, she headed down to the first floor of the building.

Security held the door open as she followed Dick out of the door and towards the limo.

She eavesdropped on his phone conversation as they walked.

"But the actual Winchesters are dead, yes?" He questioned.

She looked down at the pavement as they walked, sighing softly at the news.

"So all that brainpower, all those resources and those two field mice are still on my to do list?" He questioned, containing the anger in his voice.

Fiona raised her head and looked at her boss, she could tell by the look on his face that the brothers had some how eluded him.

Stopping right outside of the limo he got off the phone and sighed as he pulled money from his pocket. Looking at one of the security team members he handed him a $20 and said, "I'm craving a latte, would you mind running across the street before we hit the trail?"

The man nodded and took the money.

"Decaf two pumps vanilla." Dick said as he glanced over at her, "Fiona, the usual? Tall Mocha?" He asked. She nodded in agreement with her usual coffee order.

"And get yourself whatever you want, my treat." He said with a smile as he got in the limo.

Fiona hesitated for a second before climbing in the car after him, as the security man shut the door behind her.

Sitting down on the leather seat beside her boss, she opened the briefcase and started looking for a paper she needed his signature on.

"So, I take it Sam and Dean got away?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"Things didn't pan out as planned, but we'll get them." He said, smiling at her as he signed the paper and handed it back to her.

She did her best to smile back as she pulled the current days paper from the bag and handed it to him, before pulling her ipod from her pocket for herself.

She scrolled through her list of songs, as he got the section from the paper he wanted to read.

"Mr. Roman? I thought it was time we met in person." A man with a Scottish accent said.

Fiona's eyes widened as she looked at the man now sitting in the limo with them, she wondered what kind of monster he must be to have the ability to appear out of nowhere, she wondered who he was.

As if the strange man read her mind, he said "I'm Crowley, I run hell."

Her eyes widened, he said he ran hell, she thought maybe he was the devil.

"Yes! Of course, I agree a hundred percent." Dick said, folding the paper in his lap.

Fiona looked back and forth between the men.

"A token." Crowley stated lifting the flap off a bag he was holding revealing some odd looking muffins.

"You shouldn't have, I love a muffin." Dick said, eyeing the pastries in the bag.

"One hundred percent organic, baby uvula. Gluten free." Crowley stated, as he observed the disgusted expression on the young girls face. He could tell she was human.

"So considerate." Dick said, as Crowley sat the bag of muffins on the seat beside him.

"I'll cut to the chase, Mr. roman." Crowley said as he folded his hands in his lap, and began to speak.

"Please, Dick." He responded.

"Dick, you and I control large interests, I feel strongly that could meld to the benefit of all." Crowley said.

"You think?" Dick asked.

Fiona could tell by the look on her bosses face that whatever Crowley was trying to sell, Dick wasn't buying.

"I know. Straight talk: we should be friends, you and I." Crowley said, glancing again over at the young human seated beside the Leviathan.

"Why? Why in the world would we be?" Dick asked.

Fiona sat quietly and listened to the conversation, trying to gather as much information as she could.

"Now it's your turn to listen. I'd sooner swim through hot garbage than shake the hand of a bottom-feeding mutation like you. You demons are ugly, lazy, gold digging whores. You're less than humans and they're not good for much till you dip them in garlic sauce. I'd never work with you, Crowley. In fact, if I wasn't busy with better things I might actively wipe your kind from the face of the universe. And you deserve it, are we clear?" Dick asked the demon.

Clearly shaken by what Dick has just told him Crowley retorted with, "Keep the muffins." Before he looked at Fiona one more time and then disappearing from the limo.

"Demons." Dick stated with disgust as he looked back down at the paper he had started to read.

Putting her ear buds in, she listened to music as they headed towards the meeting.

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading, and a huge thank you to anyone who has subscribed or added this story to their favorites! I got so excited from the postive feedback, I was able to get a second chapter written in no time. ^_^**_

_**I'm thinking if I do have romance in this story it will be Fiona with either Dean or Crowley! Nothing is for sure yet, and I am still taking everyone's votes into consideration. ^_^**_

**Please, take the time to leave me a review! I really appreciate the feedback, you all inspire me to keep writing and coming up with new ideas for my stories! **


	3. Meeting With the King

**}-~-{**

**Chapter Three.**

_**Meeting with the King**_

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

A few days later after changing into a pair of shorts and an old high school gym t-shirt, Fiona walked through her house shutting lights off and making sure all the doors and windows were locked.

Walking into her living room she gasped at seeing someone standing in the dimly lit room.

Flipping the light switch and turning on the bright ceiling light, she stared wide eyed at Crowley.

"What the… how… did you get in here?" She fought to find words.

He looked around the lavishly decorated room, before looking at her.

"Well?" She demanded when he didn't answer.

"I thought we could help each other." He said, a smug smile displayed on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, a little confused.

"It's obvious you are terrified of your boss, working for him against your will…" His voice trailed off as he tried to read her expression.

"And…?" She questioned.

He looked a little irritated as he continued to speak, "We happen to want the same thing here, we are on the same side."

"And what side would that be?" She asked.

He sighed at seeing this wasn't going to be an easy sell.

"You really think he is going to keep you around forever? He eats humans." Crowley pointed out.

She was silent.

"You are in a good position right now… you have eyes on the inside." He stated.

Her face changed.

"You want me to be your spy? You're joking right? Do you have any idea what would happen to me if he even suspected I was working against him?" She asked, her voice sounded a little hysterical.

"There are other people working on taking out the Leviathans, rather unsuccessfully at the moment… but with your help…" He tried to reason with her, but she cut him off.

"Leviathans?" She questioned. Her mind raced, it was the first time someone else had been aware of what they were, and could actually give their race a name.

"As I was saying, all you would need to do would be keep yours eyes and ears open, gather as much intel as you can." Crowley said.

"Did you not hear me? If he finds out I am even talking to you…" She shook her head, as images of seeing her co-worker eaten alive filled her head.

"But…" Crowley started to re-argue his point, but she cut him off.

"But nothing, it's not your life in danger here… it's mine, and I'm barely managing to hold everything together as it is." She admitted.

"Then do something about it, you have the chance." He said, when she didn't say anything he kept talking, "Think about how many innocent people are being killed by them every day."

She let out a small laugh.

His eyes widened in confusion at her response, laughter had been the last thing he had expected to hear.

"I was there in the limo, remember? Baby uvula muffins, I highly doubt that you care about innocent people. You are a demon after all." Her words razor edged as she spoke.

His eyes narrowed at her, he hated when humans tried to act like they were better than him.

"I'll show myself out." He said flatly as he turned and started for the front door.

She glanced down at the dark hard wood floor, what he was asking of her was extremely dangerous, but she had been living in a state of constant fear and it had to stop.

She also hadn't been able to talk to anyone about Dick Roman for months, and now there was someone else who knew she was working for a monster.

"Wait." She said, closing her eyes as she spoke.

He stopped but kept his back to her.

"What kind of information would I need to gather?" She asked, her hazel eyes a little weak with defeat.

He turned and faced her.

They talked for a few hours, he explained why Dick wanted Sam and Dean dead, and that the brothers were their best shot of stopping the Leviathans. Crowley told her how she needed to be extra observant, try to pick up on anything that would tell what their endgame was.

**}-~-{**

"Mr. Roman!" Fiona exclaimed as she walked into his office.

With a sigh he said, "Fiona, what have we talked about?"

Looking down and biting the inside of her cheek she said, "Sorry, it just feels weird calling you Dick, when your not really Richard Roman."

He looked at her expectantly.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, when she stayed quiet.

"Right, sorry… Remember when you told me keep a distant eye on Dr. Gaines and his experiments?" She asked, as she sat down in a chair across the desk from him.

"Yes, I do." He responded, waiting for her to go on."We've got big problems, sir." She said, as she pulled some papers from a folder she was clutching.

Glancing over several printed articles on some Jersey Devil attacks he said, "Out with it."

"Well, in Jersey where Dr. Gaines has a lab set up, he is making some sort of new meat stuff to try and fatten up humans for… consumption." She chocked back vomit as she spoke.

"There must be some sort of flaw in his recipe, people in the town are going homicidal and developing cannibalistic habits. I got a hold of some autopsy reports, and from several of the bodies found, they have anextremely enlarged adrenal gland, which I firmly believe is the cause of them killing and eating each other." She said, as she showed him another article on the Jersey Devil.

"Because of the bizarreness of the crimes, they are saying it's Jersey Devil attacks… but sir, it has made the front page of several papers. The media is catching on to the fact that something is seriously wrong with all the sudden deaths." She explained.

One of the duties he had given her, was to keep an eye on media coverage of anything that could be tracked back to any of them.

He nodded, "Thank you, Fiona. You have done a good job."

It sent a chill down her spine to hear this Leviathan monster talk with the voice of her former friend. Another reason she had agreed to find out information on him, was that she wanted this monster to pay for what it had done to the real Richard Roman.

Standing from the desk, and fastening a button on his business jacket he said, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"For where?" She asked.

"Jersey, I need to have a look at this lab and experiments myself." He said.

"Oh." She exclaimed, glancing down. The last thing she wanted to do was go through a long car ride with him only to go to some location where they were doing terrible experiments on humans. Not to mention she'd be surrounded by more Leviathans.

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

**_A/N - I'm glad so far there has been postive feedback on this story. I was a little nervous to post it at first, but now I'm glad i did. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_I don't know how the weather is anywhere else, but here in Indiana we got hit with an ice storm yesterday, luckily not as bad as the one we got hit with last year. I hope everyone is safe and warm. ^_^_**

**Please, take the time to leave a review. I appreicate them all so much!** **XO**


	4. Jersey Devil

**}-~-{**

**Chapter Four.**

_**Jersey Devil**_

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

"So… what exactly are you going to do to Dr. Gaines?" Fiona asked her boss as she closed the magazine she was reading and looked at him.

"I intend to make an example out of him, he broke the number one rule." Dick said as he adjusted his tie and picked up one of the newspapers she had brought for him.

"There's no such thing as monsters." Fiona said with a nod, stating the golden rule.

He nodded with a smile. "Fiona, I do have to say I'm glad you decided to make the smart decision and become a member of our team. You catch on rather quickly, and you've been useful."

A chill ran down her spine with his words, she had feared the moment when he no longer thought she was useful.

"How are you going to make an example of him?" Fiona asked, trying to mentally prepare herself for what they may walk into.

"I'm going to bib him." Dick said.

"What exactly does that mean?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't get angry at her questions.

He explained that bibbing means a plastic bib is placed around one of their necks, and they proceed to eat and kill themselves leaving nothing but a small amount of blood on the bib.

"Sounds painful." She admitted, chocking back vomit.

"Excruciating." He said, as he flipped through the paper.

As their S.U.V pulled into the parking lot of the building Dr. Gaines was holding experiments in, Fiona took the newspaper from Dick and put it into her briefcase.

As they exited the car, she did her best to smile, act friendly and professional even though she knew they were all Leviathans.

Fiona looked though a large window overlooking an elaborate living room set, as a family sat on a couch eating and watching T.V.

"It's like their lab rats." She muttered under her breath.

Dr. Gaines glanced at her and then at Dick as he said, "The food additive that I've introduced into the turducken slammer has a near one hundred percent rate of effectiveness. Once the subject tries it they crave more with in a few hours. The very first dose starts to work on the DNA, slowing metabolism, causing weight gain, and adapting their emotional range, leaving them perfectly complacent." Dr Gaines said, with a proud smile.

"Is that one…dead?" Fiona asked, as she pointed a slightly shaky finger in the grandmothers direction.

"As you can see they have yet to notice that grandmother is no longer with us." Dr. Gaines said.

"You know what I love, besides handball and a really crisp chardonnay? I love progress, and I know that progress comes from collaboration which is what makes moments like this so thrilling." Dick said.

"Now what can you tell me about your failures? The ones that went off the rails after they ate your little treats?" Dick asked.

Fiona smiled at seeing Dr. Gaines looking worried, she knew the world was about to be one Leviathan shorter.

"They have been very instructive." Dr. Gaines said.

"No, see I asked for complacency, not complacency and a .03% margin of hyper adrenalized cannibalism." Dick said.

"I will have this under control." Dr. Gaines said.

Fiona held up the local newspaper she had gotten and showed to Dick earlier.

"Camping high season hashed by human burrito? Have I ever mentioned how I feel about our little soirees making the paper?" Dick said, as he read the headline out loud.

"But again collaboration… progress. I want to turn this little mistake into a big fat teachable moment, will you help me with that?" Dick asked Dr. Gaines.

"Well yes, Of course." The doctor responded, really having no idea what he was agreeing to.

Dick turned and nodded to Fiona, signaling her to get her briefcase from the car that contained the plastic bib.

Fiona quickly walked outside to the car, on her way of rounding the building she ran right into someone, on impact from the collision she fell backwards.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed as she looked at her hand that was now bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." The man said as he looked at her bloody hand, looking relieved.

As he helped her to her feet she realized who he was.

"Sam Winchester?" She asked, looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Uh…" He looked confused.

"You really have no idea how relieved I was when you and Dean escaped Dick's plan. Look you have got to get out of here, it's not safe and trust me… if he see's you, he will not hesitate to kill you." She said, her words fast and jumbled as she kept looking over her shoulder.

"You're his assistant." Sam said looking surprised, he recognized her from the T.V interviews with Dick Roman. But he had thought she was a leviathan to.

"Yeah, and right now, your eyes on the inside. I need you to listen to me, you and Dean or whoever you came with need to get the hell out of here. None of them know you're here, you've still got a shot at getting away… I will find some way to get into contact with you soon." She said, as she briskly walked past him to the car.

Sam watched the girl wipe her bloody hand on her skirt as she pulled a brief case from the car they had arrived in, and then go back into the building.

"Took you long enough." Dick said as he observed Fiona walking towards them.

"Sorry… the toe of my shoe got caught in the gravel and I fell." She half lied as she displayed her injured hand.

He nodded, and opened the door to an office letting them all inside.

Looking on her phone she rescheduled a few of his appointments, a little surprised at herself for regaining her composure that quickly, but this was why she was still alive around all these monsters. She was level-headed and a quick thinker, two things that came in handy.

Standing back she listened to Dick explain to the doctor why his experiments were being shut down. She kept stealing glances at the window, hoping that Sam and Dean would get away.

"Listen sir, I will do anything… give anything to make this right." The doctor pleaded,

"I know you will." Dick said, as he looked over at Fiona as she sat the briefcase down on the desk, and pulled out the neatly folded plastic bib.

Taking a few steps back, Dr. Gaines looked around the room to all the other Leviathans, as he said, "You're bibbing me?"

As the doctor sat down in a chair, Fiona crossed the room and placed the bib around his neck.

Standing back by the desk, she watched as the monster began to eat himself.

The entire act was surprisingly easy for her to watch, even though the Leviathan was in human form she knew it was just a monster. She was happy to watch it suffer, knowing all of the harm and pain they had caused humans.

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

**_A/N - Thank you for reading! I still hope everyone is liking this story. I really like Fiona, and I love writing this fic. ^_^_**

**_New Supernatural tomorrow! ^_^_**

**I'd love to hear from you! Please, take the time to leave a review. Even just a few lines, I appreciate them all. ^_^**


	5. Borax

**}-~-{**

**Chapter Five.**

_**Borax**_

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

After Fiona disposed of the plastic bib and what was left of Dr. Gaines on it, she handed Dick his mail and looked at the older man seemingly unconscious in a chair.

She wanted to ask who he was, but was afraid.

"That's Robert Singer." Dick said, as he observed her looking at him.

"Oh." She said, her eyes wide. She knew he was another human that Dick wanted dead, right along side Sam and Dean Winchester.

"No, you're not tied up. Why waste the effort? We both know you're not gonna get past me… how's your head?" Dick questioned Bobby.

"So, you got Dick Roman?" Bobby questioned, looking at him, and then over at Fiona.

Standing back she listened to their conversation, hoping that Bobby could somehow find a way out of the situation, and that Sam and Dean weren't stupid enough to charge the building, if that happened they would all die.

And as Crowley had pointed out to her, the Winchester's were their best shot at taking all of the Leviathan's down.

Just then there was a commotion and screams of pain coming from the hallway.

"Stay in the chair." Dick instructed as he looked at Bobby.

"Fiona." Dick said, signaling for her to come with him. He thought there was a chance if he left her alone with Bobby she might try and aide in his escape.

Out in the hallway, Fiona stood back as Sam sprayed Dick with some sort of chemical that seemed to burn his skin. She was amazed at anything having an effect over the Leviathan, she had started to think they were utterly invincible.

Wiping the solution off his face, Dick said "Sam… that is not how we communicate from a place of yes. That was bracing, where'd you kids find that stuff?"

Fiona's heart raced as she watched Sam toss the empty bottle to the side and back away from him.

Backing away from them all herself, she leaned up against a wall and watched as Bobby shot Dick Roman, and Dean dumped more of the chemical over his head.

She felt helpless as she leaned against the wall, she had no weapons and was scared out of her mind.

Running out of the building seconds after her boss she watched as a blue van sped away.

"They got away?" She questioned, hoping he couldn't hear the hopefulness in her voice.

Looking at her he said, "I'm an excellent shot."

Her heart fell as she knew he had hit at least one of them.

The next day, Fiona got into the backseat of one of Richard Romans cars, as they were heading out to a business dinner.

"We're running a bit a head of schedule, lets make a stop at the Hammonton Regional Hospital." Dick Said to their driver.

"What? Why?" She asked, looking over a him.

"Just to get a progress report." He told her.

"You are one of the top thirty-five most powerful men in America, if you kill them and it's on camera, it will tear everything down." She said.

Fastening a button on his suit jacket he said, "Thank you for the small lecture on common sense, Fiona. I said we were making a quick stop, not killing anyone today." He said, his tone letting her know she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Okay, I'm sorry… It wasn't my place to say anything." She apologized as they pulled into the parking lot.

After sitting there for a few minutes Fiona looked over to see Dean heading towards the car.

"Umm. Mr. Roman." She said as she nodded towards the angered man heading for their car.

"Dick! I know you're in there! Come on out, you dick!" Dean yelled as he beat his fist on the back window.

Dick rolled his window down, and Fiona leaned down so she could see Dean through the window as he spoke.

"Did you come here to finish the job? Yeah, well come on! Right here, right now, out in the open! You and me, Dick Roman!" Dean yelled standing back as a small crowd started to gather, some of the bystanders filming the outburst on their camera phones.

"See, deciding to jump a famous guy, it aint all upside. You could kill me right now, if you wanna see it online." Dean yelled, looking around at the crowd.

"Just keep smiling for cameras." Fiona said as she looked at the still growing crowd.

"You should go check on that friend of yours, he can't be feeling too frisky right about now. I'm a very good shot." Dick said, to Dean.

"I'm coming after you, and not to just to hurt you… to kill you, you understand me?" Dean asked, making his threat as clear as day.

"Come on, Dean. I can't be killed." Dick said.

"You're gonna wish you could then." Dean snapped

"That's some conviction, you'd really crush it on the motivational circuit." Dick said.

"You're either laughing because you're scared or your laughing because your stupid." Dean said, his voice was razor edged as he talked to the Leviathan.

Fiona's eyes widened as she looked at Dean, she had never seen anyone talk to him that way. Even the demon was terrified of Dick Roman, but not Dean.

She couldn't believe her ears as Dean let him have it.

"I'll see you soon, Dick." Dean said, as he turned and walked away.

**}-~-{**

"What do you want now?" Fiona asked, as she looked up at Crowley.

"Simply checking in." He stated, as he picked up a bottle of expensive liquor on the island in the middle of her kitchen, and sniffed the bottles contents.

Sighing, she leaned across the counter and looked at him.

"I honestly don't know why you bother, I'm apparently no good at spying… It's been over a month and I've gotten absolutely nothing from him." She said, as she took the bottle from him and poured herself a small glass.

Sighing with irritation and pulling a crystal glass from one of her cabinets he poured himself a drink from the flask in his pocket.

"You're going to have to do some digging. What? You think the Leviathan's secrets are going to just fall in your lap?" He questioned.

"Don't patronize me Crowley. I'm doing what I can while keeping myself alive." She snapped as she looked at him.

"It's not enough, you said yourself, you're getting nothing." He pointed out.

"Then help me, give me some specific things I need to find out… rather than a vauge need for information. Maybe if I had some sort of direction…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"I don't have a manual to hand you. You're clever, Fiona… use your head here. There is a bigger picture… what about those experiments you told me the doctor was conducting?" Crowley asked, as he emptied the last of his flask into his glass.

"No good, Dick shut the entire thing down because it made the papers… plus They we're just trying to quickly fatten up humans for their consumption. I think that's a dead end road." She admitted.

"What do Sam and Dean think?" She asked him.

"What?" Crowley asked cocking his head to the side.

"You know… Sam and Dean Winchester. What do they think?" She asked.

"Did I give you the impression that I am openly communicating with them?" Crowley asked.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't been talking to them? How in the hell are we supposed to bring them all down if none of us are talking?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"They kill demons, I'm staying away from them." Crowley said.

"Oh my god." She breathed out as she shook her head.

"So you're telling me I have to not only risk my ass to spy on my boss, but that I also have to risk even more by finding and keeping in touch with the Winchesters?" She asked.

"You're ass is on the line anyways." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but come on!" She exclaimed.

"When you're ready to talk to them… I can give you their location. Until then, keep digging." He said as he disappeared from the room.

"Thanks for nothing, you ass!" She yelled out into the empty room, as she picked up both their glasses and loaded them in the dishwasher.

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading! I hope you all liked the update. ^_^_**

**_I've posted the first chapter of 2 new Crowley/OFC stories._**

**Please, take a few minutes to leave a review. I appreciate them all so much! Even if it's just a few lines to let me know you're still reading my work. ^_^**


	6. Vacation Time

**}-~-{**

**Chapter Six.**

_**Vacation Time**_

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

A few days later Fiona looked down at her lunch, a sand which she gotten from the deli across the street. She was on her break from work and her stomach was in knots.

After her last talk with Crowley she had came to the conclusion that she needed to talk to Sam and Dean before she did anymore digging.

"Fiona, what time is that interview with CNN next week?" Dick asked as he walked into her office

Looking at her phone, she said, "The taping is going to start at 9 am, but you need to be there by 8."

"Thank you, I'm heading out of the office early today. Enjoy your weekend off." He said, as he started to turn and walk away.

"Umm. Actually, I had a favor to ask." She said, biting the inside of her cheek as she spoke.

"Yes?" He questioned as he walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs facing her desk.

"Well, it's just that things aren't going to be really eventful next week… and I was wondering if I could use some of my vacation time." She mentioned.

"I don't see any problem with that, you've been doing an excellent job." He said.

"Thank you, I'll be back by Friday, and I'll have my phone and computer with me… so if you need anything I'll be reachable." She added in, as she nervously tapped her pen against a notebook.

"Sounds good." He said as he stood with a smile.

She started to breath a sigh of relief when he turned at her door and said, "Just out of curiosity… what brought this on?" He asked.

"Umm, My grandmother has fallen ill and I'd just like to spend a little time with her." Fiona lied, hoping he couldn't see right through her.

"Give her my best." He stated, his voice a little flat as he left.

It got under her skin how he acted and talked professional just like the real Dick Roman.

**}-~-{**

"Here, this is the house they're staying in." Crowley said as he handed Fiona a folded piece of paper.

"Okay." She said as she tucked it into her purse and started to head out of her room.

"What are you going to tell them?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked the demon.

"You can't just walk in there telling them that you've been conspiring with me… they won't trust a word that comes out of your mouth." Crowley pointed out.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to say?" She asked, as she faced him.

He raised his eyebrows in response to her question.

"Whatever it is, just make it believable." He said as he glanced around her bedroom and then disappeared.

**}-~-{**

"So what does this girl have to do with anything?" Dean asked Sam, as he took a drink from his beer.

Sam played another one of Dick Roman's televised interviews for his brother with Fiona standing back a little ways but in view of the camera.

"So, he's got a hot assistant…?" Dean said.

"A human assistant, Dean. This is the girl I ran into outside of that building… the one who seemed to know me." Sam said.

"You're sure she's human?" Dean asked setting his beer down on the coffee table.

"She cut her hand when she fell, no black goo… just blood." Sam said.

"Well, what do we know about her?" Dean asked.

"From what I've gathered from the Richard Roman Enterprises website and her personal social networking sites… Fiona Harrison, She's twenty-three, born and raised in a small town, uh Munster, Indiana…" Sam started to say but Dean cut him off.

"Munster?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She graduated a year early from high school and went straight to college where she graduated with honors. Then straight from there to landing a job with the real Richard Roman, she's in the background of every single interview with him. From all accounts probably the closest person to him, according to this she even helped him with the writing of his books." Sam said.

"Sounds smart, and you said she knows about the Leviathans, so why is she still working for him?" Dean asked.

"Fear I guess, If you look at interviews from a year ago and then recent interviews, her whole demeanor has changed, she looks terrified." Sam said, as he paused an interview where the camera had gotten a close up on her.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked as he stood and got another beer.

"Well, she said she'd get in contact with us soon." Sam said with a sigh as he shut the computer.

"It was strange, Dean… she almost seemed to expect me to know who she was." Sam said, thinking back to the strange encounter he had had with her.

"You think she's got inside information? You really think he's telling a human important secrets?" Dean asked.

"I think that she may have overheard things…it's worth a shot to try and contact her." Sam said, looking at his full bottle of beer.

"You realize if we do that, he will kill her and track us down." Dean pointed out, not sure the girl could help them at all.

"I'm not so sure… if he's keeping her around, as her… and not having a Leviathan take over her form, then there's some reason behind it. All I'm saying is we can't just ignore this." Sam said.

Dean nodded with sigh, his brother was right.

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

**A/N - Thank you for reading! I hope everyone is having a good week so far. ^_^**

_**It would make my day if you would take the time to leave me a review, I appreciate the feedback so much! ^_^**_


	7. 45489

**}-~-{**

**Chapter Seven.**

_**45489**_

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

Pulling up outside of the house, she double checked the address Crowley had given her before getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

Raising her hand she made a fist and knocked on the door, after a few minutes the door opened and she looked up to see Sam.

"Hey…" She said, her voice trailing off as she saw a gun pointed at her.

Sam looked shocked as he looked at her.

"Sammy, who is it?" Dean asked as walked up beside his brother.

"Can you please stop pointing that at me…?" She asked, as she kept looking at the barrel of the gun.

Dean looked behind her out at the driveway before motioning for her to walk in the house.

"Look, I'm…" She started to say when Dean cut her off and handed her a knife.

"I'm sorry… I don't understand." She said, looking back and forth at them.

"Leviathans bleed black…" Dean said, as he gave her a hard stare.

"I'm not one of them, I am human… and seriously freaking out right now." she admitted as she looked back to Sam holding a gun.

"Just one cut, to prove you're still you." Sam said.

"Fine." She said, as she took a breath and made a cut across the top of her left arm.

She tried to appear strong and act like it didn't hurt, but she couldn't help but wince a little.

Sam lowered his gun and Dean took the knife back and handed her a rag to cover the wound with.

"How did you find us?" Dean asked her.

"I told Sam I'd get in contact with you soon, this was as soon as I could…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah, but how did you find us?" Sam asked.

"Please, I've been keeping track of you two for a while. My boss really wants you both dead, which means that you apparently pose a great enough risk… which means, maybe we can all help each other." She said, looking back and forth.

"And you just came up with this idea on your own?" Sam asked, a little surprised.

"I've been working for a cannibalistic monster for months now, I've seen him eat my co-workers alive. I don't get out much, I don't have friends, I don't even talk to my family anymore because I've been so terrified of him trying to use the people I care about to get to me. It's pretty clear to me that I'm living on borrowed time here… until he decides he no longer needs me, and then I become the food. It's not hard to guess that I'd like to see the Leviathans wiped off the planet before that happens." She said, her voice firm as if she were trying to sell an idea to a board room.

She looked back and forth between their faces.

"So, it makes sense to me that we should work together. I am with him every single day, I over hear things and I can do some digging if you guys can tell me what I need to dig for. I'm new at this whole monster hunting thing, so I need a little guidance. But I'm smart and I catch on quick, I know how to adapt and fit into different environments. I firmly believe if we work on this issue together, we can wipe out the Leviathans, and most importantly, together we can take down Dick Roman." She said, looking at them.

Both brothers were silent and taken aback by how straightforward and confident she seemed.

Her confidence grew weaker every second the room stayed quiet.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I guess I was wrong. Sorry to bother you." She hoped that Crowley's method of pitching an idea and then attempting to leave would have the same effect on them as it did on her.

"Wait." Dean said as she reached the door.

"Yes?" She questioned as she turned and looked at them.

"If you were leading the Leviathan's here… we'd already be dead. I believe you." He said.

"Good." She said, feeling relieved. If she had left and they didn't stop her, she had no idea what she would have done.

**}-~-{**

The next day Fiona sat on the couch beside Dean starring at the number _45489 _that was scribbled down on a piece of paper.

Below it was a list of items they had ruled out that the number could have been.

"You're sure it doesn't look familiar to you?" Dean asked, his green eyes sad as he looked over at her.

Tucking some of her dark brown hair behind an ear she said, "No, I'm sorry."

Dean sighed and laid the clipboard down, as Fiona stood and walked to the wall where they were keeping all the information they gathered about Dick.

She looked over various newspaper clippings and hand written notes, and even bank account amounts for him.

"How long ago did I give Frank these numbers? It's been a few weeks, right. What is he nuts? Or is he just being rude?" Dean asked his brother.

"Probably both." Sam admitted as he opened a bottle of beer.

"Unless something's happened to him, he can't get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face." Dean said.

Fiona shrugged, it was possible.

Sam got a phone call on Bobby's cell from a girl, and decided to go check on her.

"So off to see this Frank, character?" Fiona asked, as she grabbed her car keys.

"Yeah." Dean said as he nodded.

Walking outside to her car, she stopped and looked at Dean across the top of her Jaguar, and said, "I know this may not mean much coming from me, but I am truly sorry about what happened to Bobby. I hoped and prayed that all three of you guys had made it out of there alive."

Her light green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she spoke.

Dean looked away from her eyes, but nodded his head as he opened the passenger door and got into her car.

On their way to Frank's, Fiona looked over at Dean as he kept starring at the same five numbers on a piece of paper.

Reaching over she flipped on the radio, it was on her normal choice of music, classic rock.

Dean glanced over at her for a few seconds, and then his attention went right back to the numbers.

"This is it." Dean said as he pointed to an old white house with an overgrown yard.

Pulling her car into the yard she said, "Are you sure? It looks like no one has lived here in years…"

"I'm sure." He said as he pulled a gun and started for the door.

"Wait, if your arming yourself to go in there… shouldn't you give me a gun?" She questioned.

Dean laughed a little, "Right, do you even know how to use one?"

"Well, I'm sure if it came down to it… I could learn quick." She said.

"Come on." Dean said as he nodded towards the door.

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading! ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**I have a new Dean/OFC fanfic up titled 'Love and Memories'.**_

**Please, take a few minutes to leave a review! They mean the world to me, and I appreciate them all so much. ^_^**


	8. Frank

**}-~-{**

**Chapter Eight.**

**~Frank~**

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

"What's going on?" Fiona asked as she looked around the seemingly empty house.

"I don't know, but this can't be good." Dean said.

Just then they heard a gun cock behind them.

Dean and Fiona spun around to face an older man with a big gun pointed at them.

"Well, hi. Frank, we're among friends here." Dean said, keeping his gun on the man.

"This is Frank?" Fiona said, her eyes wide. In less than a week she had had two guns pointed at her.

"Okay, acquaintances." Dean fixed his earlier statement.

"That's just what a Leviathan would say." Frank said as he raised the gun.

"Frank, I'm not a Leviathan!" Dean yelled.

"Right, and she is supposed to convince me. God knows she's one of them. She's practically glued to Dick Roman's side." Frank pointed out.

"I'm human." She chimed in.

"They bleed black goo, right?" Dean said, as he pulled a knife from his pocket and handed it to Fiona.

"Really? Again?" She asked, frowning.

Sighing she drew the sharp blade across her arm leaving a red trail of blood behind it.

"See?" She questioned handing the lightly blood stained blade back to Dean who wiped the blood off on his pants and made a cut on his own arm.

"Red blooded American." Dean said, as he wiped his blood off the blade and handed it to Frank.

"Whoa… Look, I'm obviously not…" He started to ramble but Dean cut him off.

"Fair is fair douche bag." Dean snapped.

With a look of defeat and irritation, Frank took the knife and made a small cut on his wrist.

"Glad we could share that moment together." Dean said as he closed the knife and put it back in his pocket.

"Grab your gun, come with me and for god sake don't make any noise." Frank said as he turned and started to walk away.

Nudging Dean's arm Fiona said, "I told you, you should have given me a gun."

After getting back into her car, he had them drive until they reached a garage with an R.V parked in it.

"Why the downsize?" Dean asked as they looked around the inside of the R.V.

"You! Hey Frank, go dig up some dirt on Richard Roman, that night I was burned off every I.P. I had, ears on my phone, eyes on my house." He explained.

"This would have been easier to have her dig dirt up on him, she's closer than any of us." Frank said, nodding towards Fiona.

"She just recently came into the picture. So what's the word on the big mouths?" Dean asked.

"The tentacles are everywhere, I'm looking at bankers, military hi ups." Frank started to go on.

Fiona looked around at all the surveillance equipment as they argued.

"Dick Roman is every card in my hit deck, those numbers they got something to do with him, okay. Bobby died for those numbers!" Dean yelled.

Fiona watched as Frank explained that they were missing a number, that the actual number was _454893, _and that those numbers were coordinates to a field in Wisconsin.

"Yeah, the field was purchased pretty recently." Fiona told them.

"What for?" Dean asked, looking at her.

"I honestly don't know, but I can try and find out once I get back." She said.

Dean sighed.

After listening to Frank and Dean talk about going to set up surveillance on the field she said, "Are you both freaking suicidal? Even if right now it's an abonded field…Dick is going to have the place watched." She tried to talk them out of going, but the went anyway.

After they got back from the field, and Frank hacked into the surveillance footage, he looked at Dean and said, "You look horrific, when was the last time you really slept a night?"

"Well, I've been with him for oh… going on four days now, and he hasn't slept." Fiona chimed in.

"Let's just work alright." Dean said.

"This is it, we watch the screens, I'll take the first shift, you're no use if you can't even keep your eyes open." Frank said, as he looked over to see Dean sound asleep.

"Poor thing." Fiona said, as she looked back at Frank.

"Let's you and I take shifts, and let him sleep." She said, smiling softly at Frank, as she looked back over at Dean.

Nodding Frank said, "So how exactly did you end up getting involved in this?"

Over the next few hours they talked, and watched the screen while Dean slept.

**}-~-{**

"Thank god!" Fiona exclaimed as Sam and Dean walked into the house.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked them, she knew Dean had left to help Sam on a case.

"Yeah, did you and Frank get anything else?" Dean asked.

"No, all we know right now is that they are going to build something." She said with a shrug.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked her.

"Well, I am going back home and back to my job, I only got a few days off. If I take any extra time Dick might get suspicious." She stated.

"I did some shopping while you guys were out." Fiona said as she pointed to an array of cell phones on the coffee table.

"Frank says we all need to use prepaid phones that can't be tracked, use only for a week at a time and then toss them… So these are yours, mine are already in my car." Fiona said as she grabbed her purse and stood.

"Also, even though Chet is gone… you still can't use any cards, leave no paper trails… so here." She said as she handed Sam a bag with a lot of cash in it.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked as he looked at the money.

"Since I got my job, every paycheck I put money back for just in case I needed cash for something. So there you go." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks." Sam said, looking at her a little confused.

She nodded and smiled.

"Take care guys." Fiona said as she started for the door.

"Be careful." Sam called after her.

"I'll walk you out." Dean said as he followed her out of the door and to her car.

"So you're going to try and find out what he's having built in Wisconsin?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to do everything I can." She said, nodding her head as she leaned against her car.

"I know this is a really big risk, I'm asking you to take here…" Dean said, looking at her.

"Your not asking me to do anything, Dean. It's my decision, and I know it's risky. But even if gets you guys one step closer to taking them all out, then it's worth it." She said.

He nodded.

"Alright, so back to the daily grind with me. And you keep hiding and watching your back, and stay in touch with Frank, he's going to keep an eye on the surveillance, and he's supposed to let me know if he see's anything." She said.

"When am I gonna hear from you again?" Dean asked, hoping Dick wasn't onto her, and that she wouldn't be heading home right into a trap.

"Honestly, I don't know. You've got all my numbers call if you need anything, and I'll get a hold of you when I find something out." She said, as she got into her car.

**}-~-{}-~-{}-~-{**

_**A/N - Sorry I've been neglectful of this story… I was waiting on the show to get deeper into the Leviathan story line, so I could figure out where I wanted to take my story. **_

_**Did everyone hear the good news? We get to spend another year watching our favorite team of monster-killing brothers! ^_^ Supernatural has been renewed for an 8**__**th**__** season! **_

**Please take the time to leave a review, let me know that you're still interest in this story. ^_^ I appreciate them all so much!**

**Happy Supernatural Friday! **


End file.
